Lubang Di Hati
by Mayura Tendouji Sonozaki
Summary: Cinta itu apa? Kenapa para fangire bisa jatuh cinta pada manusia? Apa bagusnya manusia-manusia itu sampai mereka melanggar aturan yang berlaku? A Kamen Rider Kiva fanfic. Maya's Centric. Otoya-Maya's pair. Read and Review, please?


Derap langkah menggema memenuhi lorong jalan itu. Suara langkah itu ditingkahi dengan deru nafas yang semakin cepat, dan semakin cepat. Wanita itu nampak sangat ketakutan. Sesekali ia menoleh ke arah belakang, memastikan pengejarnya tertinggal jauh di belakang.

Wanita muda itu menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dan mengatur napas. Keringat dingin bersimbah di wajahnya yang cantik. Wajahnya terlihat tegang. Nampak sekali kalau wanita itu benar-benar merasa ketakutan dan terancam.

Setelah memastikan pengejarnya tak lagi terlihat, wanita muda itu menghela napas lega. Namun kelegaannya tak berlangsung lama, karena saat ia berbalik... seorang wanita bergaun dan bertudung hitam telah berada di depannya.

"Hei," ucap wanita bergaun hitam itu pelan. Wanita yang ada di depannya berteriak histeris dan berjalan mundur. Raut wajahnya nampak sangat ketakutan, namun si wanita bergaun hitam nampak tak peduli. "Bisa kau katakan padaku, apa yang membuatmu melanggar hukum yang berlaku? Bukankah _fangire_ tak boleh mencintai manusia?" tanya si wanita bergaun hitam tanpa ekspresi.

Wanita muda itu tak mampu berteriak lagi. Seluruh tubuhnya kini terasa beku dan mati rasa. Ia sudah tak bisa lagi melarikan diri dari mautnya yang tengah menyongsongnya.

"Tak bisa menjawab, eh?" sindir si wanita bergaun hitam sinis. "Meskipun _fangire_, mengapa kau mencintai manusia? Mengapa tidak ada akhir untuk orang-orang seperti kau?"

Si wanita muda kini memasang sikap menantang. Matanya menyalang marah, dan kilatan kaca mozaik muncul di wajahnya. Bersiap melawan si wanita bergaun hitam.

Yang ditantang malah tenang-tenang saja, dan berujar. "Tak ada gunanya melawan. Bagimu... malam telah datang."

Usai berkata demikian, si wanita bergaun hitam membuka tudung dan sarung tangan di tangan kirinya. Perlahan langit siang berubah menjadi malam dan memperlihatkan bulan purnama merah di belakang tubuh si wanita bergaun hitam. Wanita itu membuka kepalan tangan kirinya dan sebuah simbol berbentuk bidak catur ratu muncul di telapak tangannya.

Seberkas sinar berwarna merah menyambar tubuh si wanita muda, dan langsung mengubahnya menjadi pecahan kaca berwarna-warni. Wanita bergaun hitam itu menatap penuh sarkasme pada korban yang baru saja dihabisinya.

"Sebenarnya, kenapa kalian mencintai manusia? Seperti apakah cinta itu, sampai-sampai kalian rela melanggar hukum yang berlaku?" tanyanya tak mengerti. Tapi ia sadar, bahwa yang bersangkutan tak akan bisa menjawab pertanyaannya. Wanita itu pun segera menutup wajahnya dengan tudungnya lagi dan segera berlalu dari tempat itu.

* * *

><p><strong>Lubang Di Hati<strong>

**Disclaimer** : Kamen Rider Kiva bukan milik saya melainkan milik Shotaro Ishinomori

**Note** : Maya's Centric, Canon, maybe OOC, Otoya-Maya pairing! (Dan juga slight OtoyaYuri)

Ok, sepertinya demam Kiva saya semakin menjadi-jadi, dan saya masih kesulitan untuk menuliskannya dalam bentuk fic. (kelewat sibuk sama rumah di Fandom Bleach). Ok, deh! Enjoy for read! ^_^

* * *

><p><em>Cinta itu apa? <em>

_Kenapa mereka bisa terjerumus dalam dosa bernama 'cinta'? _

_Seperti apa manusia itu, sampai-sampai mereka—para _fangire_—bisa jatuh cinta pada manusia?_

Pikiran-pikiran itu terus-menerus terngiang di benak seorang wanita bergaun hitam yang tengah berjalan di keramaian kota. Wanita itu bernama Maya.

Sungguh ia sama sekali tak paham dengan dimensi asing yang ingin ia ketahui. Dimensi bernama cinta. Sesuatu yang sangat membuatnya penasaran. Apakah mungkin itu semacam perasaan saling menyayangi satu sama lain?

Maya berjalan tak tentu arah. Berkelana ke berbagai tempat di seluruh pelosok dunia hanya untuk mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan yang selama ini terus mendera dan memenuhi pikirannya. Maya ingin tahu cinta itu seperti apa, dan kenapa para _fangire_ bisa terperosok ke dalam lembah dosa bernama 'cinta'.

"Hmm, kalau aku berinteraksi dengan manusia-manusia itu... apakah aku bisa mengerti apa itu 'cinta'?" gumam Maya pada dirinya sendiri. "Kurasa, itu ide yang cukup bagus. Bukankah sebaiknya aku mengetahui alasan para _fangire_ itu melanggar hukum demi mencintai manusia?"

Selagi berjalan, Maya memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Manusia-manusia di sekitarnya nampak sangat bahagia dengan pasangan-pasangan mereka, dan mereka pun terlihat saling menyayangi satu sama lain. Maya tertegun melihat itu semua. Ada sesuatu yang menelusup di sanubarinya. Apakah yang ia lihat itu adalah salah satu dari perwujudan definisi 'cinta' yang selama ini ia cari?

Tapi, nampaknya Sang Ratu _Fangire_ itu tidak puas dengan yang ia lihat. Dia ingin mencari sesuatu yang mampu menuntaskan rasa penasarannya. Maya ingin mencari sesuatu yang bisa mengisi lubang di hatinya. Ia tak akan pernah berhenti sampai ia berhasil mendapatkan jawaban atas definisi 'cinta' yang selama ini ia cari.

Selagi Maya termenung memikirkan semua itu, Bishop datang menemuinya dan mengatakan pada Maya bahwa ada seorang _fangire_ lagi yang melanggar hukum dengan menikahi manusia.

"Aku harus menghabisinya seperti biasa, kan?" tanya Maya pada Bishop sebelum ia beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

"Benar, Maya-_sama_. Saya harap Anda tidak memberinya ampunan sedikit pun, karena hukum yang berlaku di kaum _fangire_ adalah mutlak," jawab Bishop pelan seraya memejamkan mata abu-abunya perlahan.

Maya menatap Bishop selama semenit penuh dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Beberapa saat kemudian, Maya menghela napas pendek dan berujar. "Baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana. Kau tak perlu mengingatkan aku mengenai hal itu lagi, Bishop. Aku cukup mengerti dengan hal tersebut."

Setelah berkata demikian, Maya membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghilang dari hadapan Bishop dengan meninggalkan serpihan-serpihan mawar hitam di tempat itu. Bishop menatap hampa ke arah kepergian Ratunya dan berkata pelan.

"Andalah yang bisa kami harapkan untuk menjaga kemurnian darah bangsa _fangire_, Maya-_sama_..."

* * *

><p>Lonceng gereja berdentang berkali-kali di siang hari yang cerah itu. Seorang pemuda berambut sebahu yang tengah menenteng kotak biola terlihat sangat cemas dan sepertinya dia sedang mencari seseorang di tengah kerumunan orang-orang yang hadir untuk menyaksikan upacara pernikahan yang diselenggarakan di tempat itu.<p>

"Yuri ke mana, sih?" gumamnya tak sabar seraya memicingkan matanya. Sesekali pemuda itu melompat untuk melihat apakah gadis bernama Yuri yang dicarinya ada di dalam kerumunan orang-orang itu.

Mata coklat tuanya bergerak liar ke sana-ke mari mencari gadis tersebut sampai pandangannya tertumbuk pada siluet seorang gadis berambut panjang. Pemuda yang bernama Otoya Kurenai itu tersenyum tipis dan bergegas menghampiri sang gadis_—_yang dia kira Yuri_—_dan langsung menepuk pundaknya seraya berkata.

"Hei, Yuri!"

Sang gadis menoleh ke arah Otoya, bersamaan dengan itu sepasang pengantin baru keluar dari gereja dan orang-orang segera bergegas menghampiri mereka berdua. Berebutan untuk memberikan selamat atas pernikahan mereka.

Sementara itu Otoya terpana dengan sosok gadis di hadapannya_—_terpesona lebih tepatnya_—_karena selain cantik, gadis itu ternyata memiliki aura yang memancarkan kharisma dan keanggunan layaknya aristokrat. Gadis itu_—_Maya_—_tersenyum manis penuh arti pada Otoya. Otoya yang sempat mematung selama beberapa menit, terkesiap dari keterpesonaannya akan kecantikan dan keanggunan Maya.

Masih dengan senyum di bibirnya, Maya menegur Otoya. "Baru kali ini saya salah dikenali dengan orang lain." Maya menarik napas pelan sebelum melanjutkan. "Dan itu bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan..."

"Maaf!" ucap Otoya pendek seraya memohon diri dari hadapan Maya. Dia segera bergegas untuk kembali mencari Yuri.

Maya menatap ke arah Otoya pergi dan bergumam pelan. "Orang yang cukup menarik. Apa aku bisa bertemu kembali dengan dia?"

Tiba-tiba Maya merasakan adanya energi yang cukup besar tak jauh dari tempat itu, dan segera mengalihkan mata coklat mudanya ke sumber energi. Ternyata Rook sudah tiba di tempat itu dan hendak memulai _game_-nya. Maya menghela napas pelan, sepertinya dia harus membujuk prajurit satu itu untuk menghentikan 'permainan konyol'-nya.

* * *

><p>Orang-orang yang tadinya menyaksikan acara pernikahan itu sudah berlarian untuk menyelamatkan diri masing-masing beberapa menit lalu. Otoya yang saat itu segera menerjang Rook dengan pitingannya pun dihempaskan secara kasar oleh pemuda berbadan kekar itu. Tubuh kurus Otoya membentur salah satu pilar gereja dan pingsan seketika.<p>

Rook melanjutkan 'permainan'-nya dan hendak memangsa pengantin wanita yang ada di hadapannya. Sebuah serangan menginterupsi aktivitas Rook dan membuat prajurit yang memiliki tato bergambar benteng catur di punggung tangan kanannya itu terlempar cukup jauh.

"SIAPA YANG BERANI MENGGANGGUKU? !" hardiknya marah seraya bangkit dari tempatnya terjatuh tadi. Saat mata hitamnya melihat sesosok wanita bergaun hitam di altar gereja, Rook mendesis kaget. "Anda...?"

Wanita bergaun dan bertudung hitam itu_—_Maya_—_berjalan menghampiri Rook yang masih tercengang kaget dengan kehadirannya di altar gereja itu.

"Hai, Rook..." sapa Maya lembut seraya mendekati prajuritnya yang kekanak-kanakan itu. "Apakah kau memainkan 'permainan konyol' itu lagi?"

Tanpa memberi rasa hormat sedikit pun pada Maya, Rook berdiri di hadapannya dengan sikap sedikit menantang. "Aku bebas melakukannya, kan? !" sergahnya marah.

Maya mengembangkan senyum tipis di bibirnya. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Rook yang seperti itu jika ada yang mengganggu 'permainan'-nya.

"Tapi, ini tugasku..." ujar Maya pelan. Wanita bergaun hitam itu mengulurkan tangannya dan membelai lembut kepala Rook seraya berkata. "Izinkan aku melakukannya, ya!"

Rook berpikir sejenak. Akhirnya pria bertubuh kekar itu menghela napas keras dan berkata. "Jika yang berkata seperti itu adalah salah satu dari _Checkmate Four_, Yang Mulia Queen... Aku tak punya pilihan lain. Lakukan apa yang Anda mau!"

Setelah berkata demikian, tanpa basa-basi lagi Rook segera meninggalkan tempat itu dengan rasa kesal. Maya segera berbalik dan menatap tajam wanita bergaun pengantin yang saat ini tengah terkulai lemas di hadapannya. Maya berjalan mendekati wanita itu dan menegurnya pelan.

"Seorang _fangire_ yang mencintai manusia... Sungguh bodoh! Apakah kau tidak tahu kalau _fangire_ tidak boleh berhubungan dengan manusia, apalagi menikah dengannya? Lalu kenapa kau melanggar ketentuan tersebut? Kau tidak takut dengan konsekuensinya?"

Wanita bergaun pengantin itu sudah tidak dapat membendung lagi rasa takutnya. Dia segera berlari keluar menghindari Maya, namun dia tersandung dan terjatuh di tanah. Maya kembali menghampirinya dan tersenyum sinis. Si wanita bergaun putih itu kini memasang sikap menantang. Matanya menyalang marah, dan kilatan kaca mozaik muncul di wajahnya. Bersiap melawan Maya.

"Kau telah melanggar hukum yang berlaku," ucap Maya dengan dinginnya. "Bagimu... Malam sudah datang."

Usai berkata demikian, Sang Ratu membuka tudung dan sarung tangan di tangan kirinya. Perlahan langit siang berubah menjadi malam dan kembali memperlihatkan bulan purnama merah di belakang tubuh Maya. Wanita itu membuka kepalan tangan kirinya dan sebuah simbol berbentuk bidak catur ratu muncul di telapak tangannya.

Seberkas sinar berwarna merah menyambar tubuh si wanita muda, dan langsung mengubahnya menjadi pecahan kaca berwarna-warni. Maya menatap penuh sarkasme pada korban yang baru saja dihabisinya, menutup kembali wajahnya dengan tudungnya, dan bergegas pergi dari tempat itu dengan meninggalkan kelopak-kelopak mawar hitam di sekelilingnya.

* * *

><p>Aneh. Berapa kali Maya berusaha untuk mencari jawaban atas pertanyaannya selama ini sambil menunaikan tugasnya, namun tak sedikit pun ada yang menjawab rasa penasarannya. Salahkah cara dia selama ini? Apa yang seharusnya Maya lakukan untuk mendapatkan jawabannya?<p>

Selagi berpikir tentang hal itu, Maya bertemu kembali dengan lelaki itu. Lelaki slebor dengan gayanya yang mengindikasikan bahwa dia seorang _playboy_. Seorang lelaki bernama Otoya Kurenai.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi, Dewi-ku!" ucap Otoya seraya menebar senyuman mautnya yang terkenal mampu melelehkan hati setiap wanita yang melihatnya.

"Kau..." ucap Maya tertahan karena terkejut.

"Kita bertemu kembali pasti bukan karena kebetulan. Aku yakin kalau kau adalah wanita yang ditakdirkan untukku!" ucap Otoya dengan percaya diri tingkat tinggi.

Maya membalikkan badannya. Mata coklat mudanya bergerak liar ke sana-ke mari mencari target berikutnya yang harus dia habisi. Namun hasilnya nihil. Maya kehilangan jejak orang itu. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Maya segera pergi meninggalkan Otoya, tak berniat untuk meladeni kekonyolannya. Tampaknya Maya tak tahu bahwa pria itulah yang mampu menjawab pertanyaannya selama ini. Dan Maya pun belum tahu bahwa Otoya-lah yang mampu mengisi lubang dalam hatinya.

* * *

><p><em>Mengapa demi cinta mereka rela menentang hukum<em> fangire_? _

_Mengapa juga mereka berani terang-terangan menantang maut yang tengah menyongsong mereka?_

_ Sebegitu besarkah arti cinta bagi hidup mereka? _

_Kalau memang demikian, kenapa aku tak kunjung menemukan jawaban tentang arti 'cinta'?_

Hati Maya kembali diselimuti kegalauan. Bingung. Tak paham dengan jalan yang ia pilih sendiri. Sebenarnya untuk apa dia membunuh para _fangire_ yang mencintai manusia? Demi hukum yang berlaku, kah? Atau demi kemurnian darah bangsa _fangire_ semata?

Maya tak paham dengan jalan pikiran King dan Bishop yang mengharuskan dirinya untuk membunuhi para _fangire_ yang mencintai manusia. Mereka berdua membebankan tugas yang sekiranya membuat batinnya tersiksa dengan berbagai pikiran dan juga pertanyaan yang begitu membuatnya penasaran. Sebetulnya, apakah dibenarkan membunuh seseorang atas alasan yang sangat egois, yaitu demi menjaga kemurnian darah _fangire_? Apakah salah jika mereka_—_para _fangire—_mencintai manusia? Kenapa dia harus membunuh mereka, bukankah mereka tidak melakukan perbuatan yang merugikan macam kudeta atau sejenisnya?

Maya menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan menatap hampa ke arah bulan purnama di atasnya. Bulan yang sebenarnya. Bulan yang berwarna perak dengan sinar yang benderang dan bukannya bulan merah yang selalu muncul jika ia 'menghukum' para targetnya. Maya pun kembali berpikir, apakah caranya selama ini sudah benar? Ataukah hanya makin menambah lebar lubang dalam hatinya?

Maya tak akan pernah berhenti untuk mencari jawabannya dan dia akan terus mencarinya. Tak peduli seberapa panjang perjalanannya dalam mencari apa itu 'cinta'. Tak peduli seberapa lelahnya ia menunggu dan mencari hal yang paling mengganggu pikirannya itu.

Samar-samar, Maya teringat sesuatu. Sebelumnya dia selalu bertemu dengan 'orang itu', kan? Pria yang nampak begitu slebor dan selalu melancarkan kata-kata rayuannya yang gombal. Mungkin saja pertemuan tidak sengajanya dengan pria itu akan membuatnya mengerti sesuatu yang sangat ingin diketahuinya. Definisi dari kata 'cinta'.

* * *

><p>"Apa yang Anda lakukan, Queen? Kenapa Anda bersama manusia seperti dia?" hardik Rook saat memergoki Sang Ratu sedang bersama manusia yang selalu mengganggunya<em>—<em>Otoya.

"Kau sendiri?" Sang Ratu malah berbalk bertanya. "Aha, aku tahu. Permainan Konyol lagi, kan?"

Mendengar itu, Rook kembali terdiam. Bingung hendak menjawab apa untuk pertanyaan ratunya itu. Melihat kebingungan terbias di wajah Rook, Maya berujar.

"Sudahlah, tak masalah, kok! Silakan lanjutkan permainanmu, Rook!"

"Apa yang sebenarnya Anda pikirkan?" tanya Rook tak paham.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu... kenapa banyak sekali _fangire_ yang mencintai manusia? Manusia itu sebenarnya makhluk seperti apa?" jawab Maya tanpa ragu sedikit pun.

Rook mengernyitkan dahinya. Tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Sang Ratu. Saat ia akan bertanya pada Maya, lagi-lagi Otoya mengganggunya. Maya segera berpura-pura hendak diserang Rook dan berlindung di belakang Otoya.

"Oya, aku belum tahu namamu," ucap Otoya seraya bersikap melindungi Maya.

"Namaku Maya," ucap wanita bergaun hitam itu singkat.

Otoya menoleh ke arah wanita anggun yang berlindung di belakangnya, tersenyum tipis dan membalas perkenalan wanita itu, "Aku Otoya Kurenai."

Setelah berujar demikian, Otoya segera menghambur ke arah Rook dan merubah dirinya menjadi Kamen Rider IXA. Maya setengah terkejut melihat perubahan Otoya itu, namun dalam hati kecilnya dia sangat senang. Senang karena dia mulai mendapatkan jawaban atas semua yang ia pertanyakan selama ini. Maya mulai merasa, jika ia bersama dengan pemuda itu... maka semua jawaban yang ia butuhkan akan dia dapatkan. Dan untuk itu, Maya pun melakukan sebuah sandiwara...

* * *

><p>Otoya mengalami amnesia setelah terkena serangan Rook, dia tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa selain nama seorang wanita yang ia cintai. Wanita yang memberinya hadiah berupa jam tangan yang selalu melingkar di tangannya. Wanita bernama Yuri Asou.<p>

Maya yang mendengar nama itu merasa sedikit iri karena pria di hadapannya itu tak pernah sedikit pun luput ingatannya akan Yuri. Dia tak paham kenapa saat ini dirinya merasa iri pada wanita yang belum ia kenal dan bahkan belum pernah ia temui. Namun satu hal yang dapat Maya simpulkan dari Otoya adalah_—_pria itu sangat mencintai Yuri dan rela berbuat apa saja untuk wanita itu.

Maya mengembangkan senyum kemenangan di bibir tipisnya dan ia pun memutuskan untuk berpura-pura menjadi Yuri. Maya berharap dengan begitu, dia akan segera paham akan makna 'cinta' yang selama ini ia cari.

* * *

><p>Maya tak pernah mengerti, kenapa manusia itu begitu ceroboh dan membahayakan dirinya sendiri demi 'cinta'. Kenapa juga mereka berusaha sebegitu keras untuk mempertahankan cinta dan juga membuktikan cinta untuk pasangan mereka? Apakah itu yang dinamakan 'ikatan batin'?<p>

"Kehidupan manusia itu... begitu misterius, ya? Sukar sekali ditebak," gumam Maya heran.

Lamunan Maya pun tersentak oleh kehadiran seseorang. Seseorang yang saat ini dicintai oleh seorang Otoya Kurenai. Sosok wanita yang bernama Yuri Asou. Yuri Asou yang sesungguhnya.

Maya melihat adanya kecemasan yang tergambar di wajah Yuri. Dia tak paham kenapa gadis itu begitu mencemaskan Otoya? Apakah gadis itu dan juga Otoya benar-benar saling mencintai? Terdorong oleh rasa ingin tahu yang besar, Maya pun menghampiri Yuri dan menyapanya.

"Apakah Anda Nona Yuri?"

Yuri tertegun sesaat melihat sosok wanita asing yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Nampaknya bukan oran jahat, dan Yuri pun tak perlu mengeluarkan belatinya untuk menyerang wanita itu. Maya mendekat ke arah Yuri dan mengajukan pertanyaan yang selama ini mengganjal pikirannya.

"Tolong katakan padaku, bagaimana rasanya dicintai oleh seseorang?"

"Seseorang dengan mencintai, dapat hidup hari ini. Dengan dicintai, mereka dapat hidup untuk besok," ucap Yuri dengan tatapan sendu.

Maya ingin melanjutkan percakapannya dengan Yuri, namun obrolan mereka terusik dengan ulah Otoya yang kembali mengambil napas ke permukaan laut untuk kembali mencari cincin Yuri yang hilang. Yuri segera bergegas menghampiri Otoya dengan penuh rasa khawatir. Ia tahu kalau lelaki itu tak bisa berenang, dan tak mau pria yang disukainya itu mati tenggelam hanya karena mencari cincinnya yang hilang.

Maya yang memperhatikan kedua sejoli itu dari kejauhan, tersenyum manis dan kembali bergumam, "Manusia itu... sungguh menarik, ya?"

* * *

><p>Maya telah melihat bagaimana seorang manusia mencintai sesamanya, dan ada seseorang yang juga pernah mencintai dirinya. Maya belum sepenuhnya paham akan makna 'cinta', namun ia cukup mengerti seperti apa rasa 'cinta' dan 'mencintai' seseorang. Mungkin dia harus berterima kasih pada Otoya dan juga Yuri yang telah mengajarkan padanya mengenai makna 'cinta'.<p>

Selagi berpikir untuk berterima kasih pada kedua orang tersebut, mata coklat muda lembut Maya tertumbuk pada sebuah objek. Objek tersebut adalah seorang pemuda yang sering sekali kebetulan berpapasan dengannya. Sosok pemuda bernama Otoya Kurenai.

Maya tertawa kecil saat melihat sosok pemuda _violinist_ itu tengah tertidur pulas di salah satu bangku taman bermain. Sang Ratu _fangire_ itu mengambil biola milik Otoya dari kotaknya, mengamatinya sejenak, dan mulai memainkannya.

Otoya berjengit kaget dan langsung menleh ke sumber suara. Mata coklat tuanya terpaku pada sosok wanita anggun bergaun _gothic_ di depannya_—_Maya.

"Oh, kau terbangun, ya? Apakah mungkin permainan biolaku menyakitkan telingamu?" tanya Maya seraya berpindah posisi ke samping Otoya.

Otoya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia heran. Bagaimana mungkin wanita ini bisa memainkan biola dengan lagu yang biasa dia mainkan? Rasanya itu cukup aneh, kan? Namun, Otoya menahan hasratnya untuk menanyakan hal itu dan menyuruh Maya untuk melanjutkan permainan biolanya.

Maya melanjutkan permainan biolanya, namun Otoya kali ini tak dapat lagi menahan hasratnya untuk tidak bertanya. Pemuda bermata coklat tua itu pun bertanya bagaimana Maya bisa meniru permainan biolanya. Maya mengatakan bahwa dirinya dulu pernah belajar memainkan biola dengan Vivaldi.

"Wah, wah, ternyata kau punya bakat yang besar ya, untuk meniru permainan biolaku," ucap Otoya tanpa pikir panjang, bermaksud memuji.

Maya menghentikan permainan biolanya, menampakkan wajah tersinggung, dan mengembalikan biola tersebut pada pemiliknya. "Kau salah," ujarnya tidak terima. "Apakah kau tahu kenapa aku bisa meniru permainan biolamu? Orang berbakat sepertimu yang hanya ada sekali dalam seratus tahun."

"Tidak, kau salah," sahut Otoya meniru ucapan Maya. "Aku ini jenius yang hanya ada dalam seribu tahun sekali. Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan?"

Maya menyunggingkan senyum misteriusnya dan berujar, "Kau harus mencari tahu sendiri. Kenapa aku bisa meniru permainan biolamu? Apa jawabannya dar pertanyaan itu?" Mata coklat muda Maya tiba-tiba tertuju pada perban yang melekat di jari tengah Otoya. "Lho? Jarimu kenapa?" tanya Maya seraya mengangkat tangan Otoya dan mengamatinya.

Otoya menghela napas dan berkata pelan, "Biasa lah, namanya juga hidup."

"Itu tidak bagus. Seorang jenius tidak harus repot-repot dengan kehidupan sehari-hari. Kau harus menghargai jari-jarimu yang ajaib ini, ya?" Seraya menasihati seperti itu, Maya membuka perban Otoya dan meniup luka di jari tengah tangan kiri pemuda itu.

Sejenak Otoya merasakan kesejukan menerpa dirinya dan terbius sesaat ketika Maya bergegas meninggalkan dirinya. Otoya melihat jarinya yang sudah tidak teluka lagi dan mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

"Sebenarnya Maya itu siapa, ya?" gumamnya heran.

* * *

><p>Ketika Otoya sekali lagi kebetulan bertemu dengan Maya dan wanita itu menanyakan mengenai pertanyaan yang dulu diajukannya. Otoya menjawab tidak tahu atas pertanyaan yang dahulu diajukan oleh Maya. Namun pembicaraan mereka terganggu oleh ulah Riki yang tiba-tiba menyerang Maya dengan sosok <em>Franken<em>-nya.

Maya berdecak pelan, mau tidak mau dia harus melawan Riki dengan sosok _fangire_-nya. Otoya pun terkejut saat melihat sosok Maya. "Maya, kau...?" ucapan Otoya terputus di tengah-tengah. Ia ragu-ragu untuk melanjutkannya.

"Kenapa? Ada sedikit masalah, ya?" tanya Maya heran.

"Jadi, kau ini sebenarnya seorang _fangire_, hah?" Otoya malah berbalik bertanya.

"Terus kenapa?"

"Ini ironis. Orang yang memahami bakat terbaikku adalah seorang _fangire_. Dan kenapa aku selalu dikelilingi oleh monster?" ucap Otoya tanpa pikir panjang.

Maya berbalik dan menatap Otoya lekat-lekat dan membalas perkataannya, "Dari sudut pandangku, manusia-lah yang monster itu sendiri."

"Oh, aku mengerti. Sudut pandang yang bagus," ucap Otoya sinis.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Mengalahkanku? Atau apakah kau ingin tahu jawaban dari pertanyaanku sebelumnya? Kenapa aku bisa meniru permainan biolamu?"

Otoya kembali menghela napas, "Kau sendiri sudah tahu, kan? Aku tak mau bertarung melawanmu. Katakan saja jawabannya."

Maya menelengkan kepalanya heran. "Meskipun ... ini seharusnya pekerjaan rumahmu. Kau tidak tahu?"

"Bukannya menyombongkan diri, tetapi aku ini seorang yang tidak pernah mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah musim panas. Jadi, katakan saja jawabannya," pinta Otoya setengah memaksa.

Maya kembali menyunggingkan senyum misteriusnya, dan menjawab, "Biola. Kau tidak memiliki biola yang sesuai untuk dirimu. Biola yang dapat menarik 100 persen dari kemampuanmu."

"Itu mengingatkanku... Aku pernah diberitahu bahwa saya suatu hari nanti akan memiliki instrumen terkenal yang sesuai bagiku. Tapi apa yang harus kulakukan? Berapa ratus juta yen yang diperlukan untuk membeli biola yang sesuai bagiku?"

"Buat saja. Mudah, kan?"

"Buat? Oleh siapa?"

"Ya, kamu lah."

"Yang _bener_ _aja_!"

"Jangan khawatir! Aku akan mengajarimu cara membuatnya. Meskipun penampilanku begini, 300 tahun lalu aku ini murid Stadivari, lho!" ucap Maya riang seraya bergegas meninggalkan Otoya yang terhenyak kaget di belakangnya.

* * *

><p>Maka keesokan harinya, Otoya segera membuat pola untuk badan biola dan mulai menyerutnya. Maya mengajarinya dengan sabar, dan menginstruksikan bagaimana cara membuat biola untuk pemuda itu. Yuri yang melihat keakraban kedua orang itu sangat cemburu, karena Otoya dan Maya terlihat begitu mesra sekali.<p>

Sejak Maya tinggal di rumah Otoya untuk membantu pemuda itu membuat biola, Otoya memang tidak pernah memperhatikan Yuri. Perhatian Otoya kini tercurah sepenuhnya pada biola yang sedang dibuatnya dan juga... pada Maya.

Selagi Maya mengajari Otoya tentang cara membuat biola, perasaan suka Otoya pada Maya pun bertambah. Tidak seperti Yuri yang buta nada dan tuli musik, Maya sangat memahami filosofi musik Otoya dan mengerti kehidupan pemuda itu sebagai pemusik.

Yuri pun akhirnya tidak tahan lagi, dan memutuskan untuk bertarung melawan _fangire_ sendirian. Namun tentu saja karena diliputi rasa marah dan cemburu, gaya bertarungnya pun tidak benar dan jadi bulan-bulanan para _fangire_. Maya pun menolong Yuri yang terkapar dalam keadaan babak belur karena dikeroyok oleh_ Rat Fangire_.

Namun bukannya berterima kasih, Yuri malah mencecar Maya dan menerornya dengan pertanyaan mengenai alasan Maya mendekati Otoya. Saat Maya hendak menjawabnya, lagi-lagi dirinya diincar oleh Riki, Jirou, dan Ramon. Maya pun terpaksa kembali meladeni mereka dengan wujud _fangire_-nya, dan hal ini membuat Yuri semakin tak rela Otoya jatuh ke tangan Maya.

Sejak saat itulah Yuri selalu mencari cara untuk mengalahkan Maya untuk membuktikan pada Otoya bahwa wanita itu tak pantas untuknya. Namun Yuri selalu saja kalah oleh wanita itu, baik dari segi kekuatan maupun dari segi kemampuan. Yuri sudah kalah dari Maya dari segi fisik maupun mental. Apalagi saat ia mendengar pernyataan Otoya bahwa lelaki itu tertarik pada Maya dan tak peduli meskipun Maya seorang Ratu _Fangire_.

Otoya juga tak segan-segan melawan King untuk mendapatkan Maya, meskipun itu artinya dia harus berhadapan dengan maut. Maya tersentuh dengan segala pengorbanan yang dilakukan Otoya padanya dan juga kesetiaan Yuri untuk menolong Otoya dari cengkeraman King.

Maya pun rela kehilangan kekuatan _fangire_-nya dan rela diburu oleh para bawahannya. Maya pun tak kuasa menolak permintaan Otoya untuk menikah dengannya, dan hidup bersamanya. Maya pun bersyukur telah mengenal Otoya, dan mencintainya. Maya juga bersyukur berkat Otoya-lah kini lubang di hatinya telah terisi dan kini dirinya sepenuhnya memahami rasa 'cinta' yang sejak dahulu selalu dicari olehnya...

#**Complete**#

A/N : Gileee, gaje beneeerrr! Sebenernya sih saya berusaha untuk menonjolkan perasaan Maya sebagai seorang Queen di sini, tapi kok kayaknya kurang gereget, ya? *ditabok readers*

Tapi, saya berusaha untuk menampilkan kegentle-an Otoya di sini dan kekaguman pria itu pada keanggunan Maya. Makanya jadinya begini, deh! (pundung dipojokkan)

Oke deh daripada saya kebanyakan omong, bagaimana kalau saya meminta oleh-oleh berupa sepucuk **REVIEW**?


End file.
